


Never Forget

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: When Did the Sky Go Black? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, Post CA: TWS, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff friendship, beginnings of Taserwings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is outraged that Steve hasn't seen Titanic, so the Avengers and their friends plan a movie night at Clint's river house. Everyone has a good time, a romantic flame is fanned, and Steve deals with some old feelings about his role in Bucky's fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by this tumblr post:  
> http://cruciallymechanised.tumblr.com/post/88451545641/ok-but-steve-and-and-bucky-sitting-down-and-going
> 
> This is set a few days before the 4th of July.

~*~*~

Three days ago...

~*~*~

"What!" Tony cried, outraged. "You haven't seen Titanic? I thought Natasha was educating you in pop culture."

"She is. Titanic just hasn't made it to the top of my list yet." Steve replied, not moving from his seat beside Sharon on the couch.

"This cannot stand. Literally everyone has seen Titanic. Hell, even Thor has seen it."

"Seen what?" Thor asked, the elevator having just deposited him on the communal floor of the Avengers Tower.

"Titanic."

"It was quite enjoyable. My lady Jane and her friend Darcy made me watch it with them."

"See Steve? Everyone but you has seen Titanic."

Sharon's phone rang. She sighed, set down her book, and stepped out onto the balcony to answer it. On her way out, she passed a slightly windswept Sam coming in from the balcony. He shed the pack with his wings and sat down at the bar next to Tony.

"Wings! You seen Titanic?"

"Once, a long time ago. Why?"

"The good captain here hasn't seen it." Tony replied, gesturing to Steve.

Steve ignored them both and gazed out the window. He could see his girlfriend silhouetted against the night and beyond that, the New York City skyline. It was a beautiful sight, somehow managing to be both familiar and foreign to him. Tony's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Capsicle, did you hear me? I said we need to fix this as soon as possible."

"Fine Stark. And how do you propose to do that?"

Sharon caught the last bit as she walked back into the room. "Why not have a movie night?"

"You too?" Steve asked. "You all are ganging up on me."

"You're right. That’s what happens when you live with spies and arrogant billionaires.  Anyway, I have to run."

"Hill?" Steve asked, a hint of concern coloring his voice.  

Sharon nodded. "Undercover op. It should be short, but I have to leave tonight. I was just going to go say goodbye to Tasha and apologize for having to cancel our sparring session and then I'll be on my way."

She stepped into the elevator and Steve followed her, eager to get away from Tony and Sam. They were both silent as the elevator descended to the gym. The doors opened just in time for them to see Natasha sweep Clint’s feet out from under him and pin him on the ground. She leaned down and planted a playful kiss on his lips before standing up and offering him a hand.  He accepted and she pulled him to his feet before turning to face Steve and Sharon.

“You ready to spar?” Natasha asked, catching the water bottle Clint tossed her and taking a sip.

“Sorry Tasha, I’m going to have to cancel. Hill called me in; I leave for an undercover op in two hours.”

“That’s short notice for an undercover op.” Natasha observed.

“Time sensitive I guess. Hill’s briefing me as soon as I get there.” Sharon walked over to Natasha. Keeping her voice low, she said, “Take care of Steve while I’m gone.”

“Steve can take care of himself. He’s quite a formidable fighter.” Natasha replied wryly. “But that’s not what you meant, is it?”

“You know him. When something’s bothering him, he doesn’t say anything. He just gets quieter than normal. In that respect you two are alike.”

Natasha could see the concern in her friend’s eyes and she nodded. “I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

Sharon walked back to the elevator, calling over her shoulder, “I’ll have to kick your ass when I get back, Romanoff.”

“You wish.”

The elevator doors sealed shut behind Steve. He reached around Sharon and hit the button for the garage level.

“Where are you going this time?” Steve asked, dropping his arm back to his side.

“Copenhagen.”

She stretched up on her tiptoes and hugged Steve. He hugged her back, wrapping his strong arms around her. They broke apart a few moments later when the elevator doors opened into the garage. Sharon gave Steve a quick kiss before hopping into her car.

“I’ll see you in a few days Steve.”

Steve watched as Sharon drove off in her small silver car. He stood there watching until the darkness had swallowed her car, and then he turned and went back inside.

As he reentered the communal floor, Steve could see Tony, Sam, Clint, and Thor sitting on the barstools, making plans. Jane and Bruce were nowhere to be seen, probably down in the labs working on some project, and Natasha was sitting on the couch watching the news. Steve walked over to join her, hoping to go unnoticed by the plotters. He had almost made it to the couch when Clint spoke.

“Hey Rogers, we were thinking about having a movie night to watch Titanic in like three days. You good with that?”

“Yes. Why three days from now though?”

Natasha was the one to answer his question. “I’m leaving in the morning for Washington. Hill gave me a mission. I’ll be back in three days. Also, it gives Thor time to send a message to his brother and Sif.”

“Why don’t we go to my river house?” Clint asked suddenly.

“What?” Sam replied.

“I have a river house. Got it after the Battle of New York. Cap, Tasha, Bruce, and I spent a few days there after Thor took his brother back to Asgard."

"Alright, but why would we go there?”

“A break. You and Steve have been looking for Bucky whenever you have a spare moment for months, Nat and I have barely had any spare time in between missions, and Pepper has had to deal with every blockheaded idiot who thinks The Avengers can be bought or put on retainer. Not to mention all the baddies who want to take over some place or another.”

Tony nodded. “Sounds good. Does it have a lab?”

Clint nodded. “I’ve made a few modifications to the basement. There’s now a lab and a large sparring area and parkour course.” With a pointed look at Tony and Sam, Clint added, “Try to be inconspicuous on the way there. I’d prefer to avoid a ton of press if I can.”

“Sure thing Clint.” Sam replied.

Natasha stood up and left. Clint almost followed her, but was stopped by Thor’s voice.

“Are you positive you are okay with me inviting my brother, Clint?”

“You’re sure he wasn’t acting of his own free will?”

“Lady Sif is, and I trust her judgment.”

“Then I’ll deal with it.” Clint stood and left, easing open the door to the stairwell and slipping inside without a sound.

~*~*~

Natasha had just finished packing her bag for the morning when Clint dropped down from the vent shaft.

“I was wondering when you would end up here.” Natasha said, not turning around.

“You know me, I never can stay away very long.” He replied, hiding most of the concern in his voice. If it was anyone else, they wouldn’t have been able to pick up on it, but Natasha had been working with Clint long enough that he couldn’t completely hide anything from her.

“I’ll be fine, Clint. It’s just a simple mission, retrieving some information from a company in Washington.”

“I’ve just had too many missions like that go bad. Are you going to have someone on lookout?”

“You know Hill doesn’t have enough agents for that.”

“I’ll come and watch your six then.”

Natasha sighed. “Clint, the only reason you aren’t on a mission yourself is that you still aren’t cleared for field duty.” They’d had this discussion before.

“I’ll just be on the rooftop with my bow. There’s nothing strenuous about that.”

Natasha smiled in spite of herself. “Fine, you can come. But you are not getting into any fights.”

“Deal. I’ll go see if Tony will lend me a pair of comms.” Clint replied, a shit eating grin breaking out on his face.

~*~*~

Now

~*~*~

Clint and Natasha pulled up to Clint’s river house on their motorcycles. They put them in the garage next to a small black convertible and made their way inside, Clint carrying a bag of burgers. Natasha put the first batch of burgers on the grill while Clint wiped the pollen off the deck tables and chairs. The rest of the Avengers and their friends started trickling in in groups of two and three. Tony and Pepper were the first to show up, closely followed by Bruce, Sam, Steve, and Darcy. Thor and Jane showed up shortly after, someone having obviously helped Thor find some Midgardian clothing to wear. The last ones to show up were Loki and Sif. They were both dressed in Midgardian clothes as well, Loki wearing a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black slacks. Sif was wearing a loose sleeveless silver tunic with one strap and black leggings that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. She also had a golden dragon ear wrap and a forest green acorn necklace.  A pair of silver hair pins with swirling designs and a small emerald set at on the end of each one held Sif’s dark hair back from her face.

Natasha closed the grill and walked over to shake Sif’s hand. “I’m glad you could make it, although I must say, I wouldn’t have thought you were one for jewelry.”

“I’m not. Loki insisted I wear some jewelry so I blended in better. The hair pins are small blades.” Natasha led Sif down to the sparring room to show her the wide array of weapons stored there. Clint showed Tony, Bruce, and Jane to the labs before grabbing a soda and taking a seat on the porch. Darcy and Pepper joined him a few minutes later.

“Do you guys want something to drink?”

“Sure. What do you have?” Darcy replied.

“Umm...Coke, Mountain Dew, Gatorade, probably some beer. Oh and some lemonade.”

“I’ll take a beer.” Darcy said.

“I’d love a glass of lemonade, if you don’t mind.” Pepper added, smiling.

Clint got up and went into the kitchen. He popped the top off a beer and poured a glass of lemonade for Pepper. As he turned to head back out onto the deck, Thor walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Thor. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Aye. It’s a pleasant break from the bustling city.”

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“No thank you friend. Actually I came to talk to you about my brother.”

“What about Loki?”

“Yes Thor, what about me?” Loki asked, ghosting in silently behind Thor.

“Brother. Since you’re here, you can talk to Clinton yourself.”

Thor walked away, leaving Clint and Loki alone in the kitchen.

“Look Loki, if you’re going to say something, say it. Otherwise, get out of my way.”

“Well, well. Such hostility. I would have thought Shield had taught you better manners.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, Shield isn’t exactly around anymore. I invited you as a favor to your brother, that’s the only reason you’re here.”

“Speaking of my brother, he asked, well, forced me to come in here and offer an… apology for my actions the last time I was on Midgard. I was not in control of my own mind at the time, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that I took over your mind.”

“That’s great Loki." Clint said sarcastically. "But a few words from a silver tongued god aren't really going to make up for being mind controlled, or for the fact that I brought about the deaths of some of my comrades."

Clint pushed roughly past Loki with the drinks. As he stepped out onto the deck, Clint forced a pleasant smile onto his face.

"Sorry about the delay. Loki wanted to talk with me for a minute." He said, passing Pepper and Darcy their drinks. Clint sprawled out in his own chair and took a sip from his soda. "So, Pepper, how are things going at Stark Industries?"

"Pretty smoothly. There was a little bit of an issue with the press when Shield first collapsed, since we'd had dealings with them in the past, but it was smoothed over pretty quickly. Tony has been helping get Maria Hill and a few other loyal Shield agents jobs within Stark Industries."

"Tony Stark was helping? With something other than a lab project?" Darcy asked, feigning surprise.

Pepper chuckled at the younger girl's antics. "Apparently, this is his way of honoring Agent Coulson. Tony figured out pretty quick that Shield wasn't going to stay down for long, and he decided that he could honor Coulson by making sure Hill and her team had secure jobs and safe places to stay while they got Shield back on its feet."

Clint nodded. "Coulson would've liked that. Shield was his home; he would hate seeing it destroyed." His stormy grey eyes darkened for a moment.

The scent of smoke filled the air.

"Shit." Quickly, Clint hopped out of his chair and opened the grill lid. Grabbing the spatula from its hook on the wall, he flipped the burgers. The bottoms were blackened.

"Tasha you forgot about the burgers!" Clint called.

~*~*~

Natasha sat down on the porch with her burger. Clint joined her, perching on the arm of her chair.

"The sunset is beautiful here." Natasha said gazing up at the sky.  

It was beautiful, the light blue fading into dark pink and purple. A few flickering witch lights, provided by Loki, lit the porch with a soft yellow glow. The rest of the Avengers and their friends were gathered on the porch, sitting in chairs and leaning against the railing eating burgers.

They were just finishing off their burgers and relaxing on the porch with drinks, watching the fireflies start to come out, when they heard the first clap of thunder. Lightning followed, a bright streak against the night sky. Before they had a chance to move inside, the skies opened up, releasing a torrential downpour. Tony glanced at Thor to see if he was going to keep the rain off of them, but Thor was staring happily up at the clouds, letting the rain run down his face.

Darcy was the first one inside, wringing out her wet hair and heading straight to the coffee machine to make a fresh pot. Pepper, Tony, Bruce, Loki, and Sif were close behind her. Clint and Natasha dashed around the porch, putting the cover over the grill and throwing all the trash in a trash bag. Steve grabbed the trash bag on his way inside, Sam right on his heels. Clint and Natasha stepped inside a few moments later, Natasha’s wet hair plastered across her head. Clint looked around to see everyone but Darcy crowded awkwardly near the door, not wanting to get track water everywhere. Ducking into one of the hallways, Clint grabbed a stack of towels from the closet and distributed them among his friends. Thor and Jane walked in just as Clint finished passing out towels. Darcy smirked as she took in the sight of Thor's thin white t-shirt clinging to his chest. Jane caught the fluffy towels Clint tossed to her and offered one to Thor. He regarded it curiously for a moment before deciding to simply shake the water off himself like a dog.

"Honestly Brother, do you have to act like an uncivilized brute?" Loki asked dryly.

In response, Thor grabbed the spare towel from Jane, balled it up, and chucked it at Loki's head.  

The towel passed right through the illusion of Loki and hit Jane. She looked at it amused for a second before she threw it hard at Darcy. It hit Darcy in the shoulder, almost making her spill her large cup of coffee. Carefully, she set the coffee down and picked up the towel; balling it up, she chucked it at Steve. He caught it and immediately threw it at Sif, albeit a bit more carefully than everyone else. Pretty soon, a full out towel war was taking place, several wet towels having joined the mix. Bruce had excused himself early on, sitting down on one of the couches to watch his friends' antics, but everyone else was fully engaged in the war. Even Pepper had taken off her heels and was throwing towels around.

~*~*~

Clint set the bowls of popcorn down on the end table and did a neat flip over the back of the couch. Landing smoothly on his feet, he straightened up and gave a little half bow.

"Show off." Sam muttered.

"What's the point of having a bag of tricks if you don't show them off once in a while?" Clint grabbed the popcorn bowls from the end table and put one near either end of the L-shaped couch. He took a seat at the end of the couch next to Natasha as Darcy popped the disk into the blue ray player. Darcy stole the remote from Tony and dodged out of range, taking a seat next to Sam on the far end of the couch. Tony took a seat on the floor, leaning against Pepper's legs. Loki and Sif sat next to Pepper. To the casual observer, they looked simply like friends. As Clint watched them though, he noticed the way their fingers were intertwined and the way Loki was rubbing small circles across the back of her knuckles with his thumb. Suddenly, it became extremely obvious why she trusted him so much. Sif was in love with Loki, and if the way he looked at her was any indication, he felt the same, making her one of only two or three people that could claim to truly know what went on in Loki Laufeyson’s head.

Thor sat down next to his brother and Jane curled up next to him. Bruce was sitting cross-legged on the floor, tucked into the crook of the L. Steve had taken a seat on the leather loveseat opposite Sam.

Darcy hit play and the opening credits of Titanic began showing on the big TV.

~*~*~

By the time the movie reached its climax, Jane had grabbed a pillow and fallen asleep in Thor’s lap and Darcy had dozed off. Somehow, her legs had ended up in Sam’s lap. Sam was asleep too, and Tony was nodding off.

Steve was still watching, perhaps slightly more interested than he let on. As Rose let go and Jack slipped into the cold, dark waters, Steve’s face grew white. Abruptly, he stood up and left. Quickly, Natasha stood and, grabbing the remote from beside Darcy, paused the movie.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” Natasha said, in response to Clint’s questioning look.

She walked quietly through the halls towards Steve’s room. Natasha knocked gently on the door.

“Steve? Are you okay?”

She heard a muffled sob before Steve replied in a slightly unsteady voice. “I’m fine. You all can keep watching the movie, I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

“Steve, can I come in?” Natasha asked softly.

“Seriously Nat, just go back to the movie.” Natasha heard another muffled sob as Steve finished speaking.

Natasha stepped back and jumped up to grab the edges of the air vent. Pulling herself into the vent shaft, she crawled a few feet until she was directly above Steve’s room. Silently, she lifted the vent cover into the shaft and dropped lightly to the floor.

Steve was sitting on his bed, his face buried in his hands, sobbing quietly. Natasha sat down next to him on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve? What’s wrong?”

Steve looked at her, his eyes red. “During the war, Bucky and I fought side by side as Howling Commandos. He was my best friend, my second in command; he always had my back, no matter what we were up against.” Steve paused as another sob racked his body. “There was this one mission, not long before I was frozen. We were trying to capture Zola, who was on a high speed train. Bucky and I both ended up in one of the middle compartments of the train. We were taking out the Hydra agents in the train, working our way towards Zola, when one of the doors was sealed remotely, separating me from Bucky.” His breathing became more uneven as he said Bucky’s name. “Zola sent a robot of some sort after me, firing beams of tesseract energy. Eventually, I managed to knock it out and break the door open. Bucky took out the Hydra agent he was facing with the gun I tossed him. We had just started to make our way towards the front again when Zola’s robot fired a blast at us. I pulled Bucky behind me and deflected the blast with my shield. The blast blew open the side of the train. The force of the blast knocked my shield from my hand and hurled me against the wall. Bucky grabbed my shield and deflected the next blast, but the blast threw him out of the train. He managed to catch hold of one of the car’s railings. I tried to reach him, but the car railing broke off … I let him fall Natasha.” Steve’s body shook with sobs.

Natasha gave Steve a hug, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. When his sobs had quieted, Natasha let go, sitting up and looking him in the eyes.

“Listen to me Steve. You didn’t let Bucky fall. There was nothing you could do, he was out of your reach.”

“I should have looked for him.”

“You had no way of knowing he was alive.”

“I still should have looked for him. He was - is - my best friend, and I failed him.”

“You were a soldier. Bucky would have wanted you to honor his memory by winning the war.” Natasha looked around, taking in her surroundings for the first time. The room was sparsely decorated, except for one wall that was covered in drawings. There were sketches of Peggy and Sharon, mixed in among landscapes and cityscapes, some of places Natasha knew and others of places, or times, foreign to her. The predominant figure among the sketches, however, was Bucky. Bucky before he went off to war; Bucky when Steve rescued him from Hydra’s factory; Bucky lying on his stomach grinning dangerously, a sniper rifle in his hands; Bucky as he had been the last time Steve had seen him, surrounded by dust and flames, a blank, emotionless look in his eyes.

Steve saw where Natasha was looking. “I crashed here for a few days right after Shield fell, since my apartment was compromised.”

“There’s so many pictures here. Did you draw all of them?”

Steve nodded. “Drawing helps with the nightmares. I still have them, but they fade quicker when I draw.”

Natasha stood and moved towards the door. “You ready to go finish the movie?”

Steve nodded again and followed Natasha back to the living room. She sat down next to Clint, who planted a deep kiss on her lips. Steve settled back onto the loveseat. Natasha was just about to hit play when the doorbell rang. Reluctantly, Clint stood and went to open the door. He returned a moment later, followed by a somewhat damp Sharon. Clint sat back down on the couch, draping his legs over the arm of the couch and resting his head in Natasha’s lap. Sharon glanced at Natasha, a questioning look in her eyes, as she took a seat next to Steve on the loveseat. Natasha gave the barest of nods in response to Sharon’s unasked question. Pulling off her muddy combat boots, Sharon curled up next to Steve and rested her head on his shoulder. As Natasha resumed the movie, Steve absently ran his fingers through Sharon’s long, blond hair. He thought he saw a glimpse of something silver in the darkness outside, but it was gone before he could be sure. Deciding it was just a trick of the light, Steve turned his attention back to the movie.

~*~*~

Natasha slipped out from under Clint’s sleeping form as the credits rolled, easing his head down onto a pillow. There were only a few people still awake; Steve was half asleep, his arms wrapped around a sleeping Sharon. Sam was blinking drowsily, having woken up towards the tail end of the movie. Darcy was still asleep, sprawled across Sam, pinning him in place. Loki and Sif were talking quietly, both of them fully awake.

Natasha slid the door to the porch open quietly and stepped out into the cool night air. The door shut behind her with a soft click. The rain had stopped while they were watching Titanic, and the air was fresh and clean. Natasha stood there, gazing towards the river and enjoying the peaceful night. She heard the door slide open behind her. A moment later, Sif joined her, leaning on the railing and looking out into the darkness.

The two women stood there in silence for several minutes, enjoying each other’s company.

Eventually, Sif broke the silence. “You and Agent Barton have an impressive collection of weapons.”

The corner of Natasha’s mouth turned up in a half smile. “We have unpredictable lives. It pays to have a good stash of weapons on hand. And even though this place is technically Clint’s, his idea was that it could serve as a safe house for all the Avengers - and their friends, so we have some weapons that are for them, not us.”

“Are all your safe houses this well stocked?”

“No. All of them have a handful of weapons, but only the ones we use often have big stashes like this.”

“I would have thought the two of you would use them all often.”

“Not quite. The ones in some of the smaller European countries rarely get used. The big ones are places like London, Paris, Tokyo. We have a big one in Denver, and another in Malibu since Stark lives there part of the time. Few other big ones in major cities.” She chuckled wryly. “We have a large weapons stash in our St. Petersburg safe house, although the building itself is tiny.”

Sif laughed lightly. “It is different in Asgard. The Bifrost drops warriors off at the sight of the conflict. Once Asgard’s warriors arrive, it rarely takes a long time to end the fighting. The warriors sleep in tents, and once the battle is over, Heimdall opens the Bifrost and we return home.”

Loki joined them, gazing up at the sky. “The meteor showers are exquisite from Midgard. Streaks of fire against a backdrop of velvety darkness. Asgard excels in many things, but in all my travels, I have never found a realm whose view of the meteors can rival Midgard’s.”

Natasha looked up, noticing for the first time that a meteor shower had begun while she and Sif were talking. Walking inside, she gently woke Clint up.  

“What’s up, Nat?” Clint asked, snapping quickly into awareness.

“There’s a meteor shower outside. I thought you might like to see it.”

Clint swung his feet off the arm of the couch and stood up, brushing a feather light kiss across Natasha’s lips. “Course. Do you suppose we should wake up the rest of them?”

“Yeah.”

Raising his voice, Clint called to Sam, “Sam, there’s a meteor shower outside if you’re interested in watching.”

Clint and Natasha moved around the room, gently waking their friends. Sam pressed a soft kiss to Darcy’s forehead, waking her.

“Hey Darcy, there’s a meteor shower if you have any interest in seeing it.”

“Sure.” Darcy replied sleepily. She stood up and wandered into the kitchen to refill her coffee mug before heading outside.

Everyone lay down on the pool chairs, gazing upward at the fiery display.

~*~*~

It was well past midnight by the time the last meteors had faded from sight. Jane, Tony, and Bruce were standing in a group talking science, while Pepper and Thor stood there and pretended to understand what was going on. Sif and Sam were debating battle tactics and next to them Darcy was talking to Loki about ‘space’. Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Sharon were talking together, discussing Maria Hill’s effort to run the remains of Shield from inside of Stark Industries until Shield could be properly reestablished.

Sif caught Natasha’s eye, silently communicating with her. Understanding, Natasha lunged towards Loki. He transported himself back a few steps to avoid her, right into Sif’s reach. She shoved him, fully clothed into the pool. Loki, stood up, soaked, and used magic to pull Sif and Natasha into the pool with him. Surprisingly, Bruce was the next one in, cannonballing and splashing everyone. Tony grabbed hold of Pepper’s arms and pushed the two of them into the water. Clint leaned down to make some joke and Natasha grabbed his arm, pulling him in. Darcy pushed Sam in, but lost her balance and fell in on top of him, making both of them laugh. Together, Jane and Sharon managed to get Steve close enough to the edge that Thor could push him in. The girls then turned on Thor, pushing him into the pool. Thor stood up and grabbed Jane’s ankle, pulling her in. As she fell, she caught hold of Sharon’s shirt, causing Sharon to fall in as well.

They all spent a decent while splashing each other in the pool. Eventually though, everyone began to get tired, so they all climbed out of the pool. With a snap of his fingers, Loki dried all their clothing. In ones and twos, everyone made their way to bed. Darcy grabbed her coffee mug off one of the tables and started to go inside. She hadn’t made it more than a few feet when she stumbled tiredly, dropping her coffee mug and nearly falling. Sam caught the mug before it could hit the ground and shatter and scooped Darcy up in his strong arms.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

In the morning, Darcy couldn’t remember how she got to bed, just a pair of warm, strong arms and a feeling of love and safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, now before you all get upset about Sharon calling Natasha 'Tasha', let me explain something. I have a headcanon that at some point, some below Maria Hill at Shield decided to try and soften Natasha's personality by giving her a trainee to teach. Sharon ended up being assigned to Natasha, making her a sharper agent and a great undercover operative, instead of softening Natasha's hard personality. They ended up as great friends, which is why Sharon is allowed to call Natasha 'Tasha'.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed the story. I'm writing a sequel, which should be up soon (no guarantees though).  
> Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
